


Next & Finally

by staysharp



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, and it was a ton of fun to write, and it was so cute i couldn't pass up writing something, and it's like 1.8k words, because this is my first raven cycle fic, but anyways, but then i stopped myself, enjoy, however, i almost named this blue's clues, i think it's pretty damn cute, nice, so i was inspired by a text post on tumblr, which i actually wrote on my phone last night, which is good, which is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staysharp/pseuds/staysharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it has to do with a certain someone calling someone up and assuming they were going to to prom together, when really, the first someone forgot to ask. (based on a really adorable tumblr post i love).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next & Finally

**Author's Note:**

> this was such a joy to write and bring to life. enjoy!

It wasn't exactly a beautiful sunny day when Gansey called one day in April. The sky was grey and clean, bright patches of blue were scattered about above a thin veil of the very gray essence of rain. The earth below was taking it well.

The grass seemed parched and the trees hummed outside under the pitter-patter of raindrops falling. Sliding slick off dark and damp leaves, the drops aimed to hit the ground with an insistent intent to obey gravity. But the earth appreciated each and every drop.

And so did Blue. The water that cleansed the earth gave time for Blue to relax and understandably enjoy the day under warm blankets and with yogurt, working on nothing whatsoever.

300 Fox Way was warm that day. The lighting glowed despite the rain and Blue liked the lighting in her room that reminded her of a honey shade. She sighed contentedly and snuggled further under her blankets, a day all to herself. She believed in the bliss the day presented and she was grateful for it.

And then the phone rang.

Blue stared at the phone sitting to her right on the windowsill. She momentarily got distracted by the streaks of rain on the pane before picking up the phone, the baby blue cord bouncing slightly in her vision. "This is Blue."

"Well, I should sure hope so. I wasn't looking for anyone else." She bristled at Gansey's voice in her ears, skin tingling at the directness of his voice.

"May I presume this is Dick?"

"Very funny."

"Look, you started it."

"I was being incredibly suave."

"And you know how I feel about that."

"Last I checked, you love it."

She ignored his obnoxiously correct statement. "So, what did you want to talk about?" She cradled the phone between a tilted head and shoulder as she helped herself to a spoonful of yogurt.

"Ah, i just wanted to clarify what color I should dress myself in for prom."

"Um, I don't really...know?"

"Well, we have to match, so what exactly is the color of your dress?"

Blue's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Hey, yeah since when are we going to prom?" Like she would be caught dead there anyway. She indulged in the idea of other plans.

Then the line went quiet. After ten seconds, Blue became worried at this wordless expanse. "Gansey? This is like the longest you've gone without talking. Shit, Dick what's happening-"

His answer came quickly in a tumbled mess of words. Blue had trouble interpreting his response.

"Richard Gansey the III please slow down and-"

This time his words weren't hard to miss. Over the line he enunciated, "Shit. I forgot to ask you." Her heart fluttered slightly.

"Excuse me?"

"...I may or may not have forgotten the crucial factor of actually asking you to prom and just automatically assumed we were going together." The words ended abruptly but Blue just sort of sat there. "Blue, I-"

"Man you realLY FUCKED UP," she started, breaking into laughter, dropping her metal spoon.

"Look, I know-"

"I'M NEVER GOING TO LET YOU LIVE THIS DOWN, I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT."

"Thanks, Blue, that's much appreciated now if you'll excuse me." And he hung up. Blue started coughing from her decreasing laughter and then wiped tears from her eyes. And then she wondered if she had addressed that the right way. Then just decided to let the rain lull her to a nap in a warmth she loved.

 

**_3 hours later_ **

 

"BLUE IF YOU DON’T GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM I'M THROWING AWAY ALL YOUR YOGURT." Blue stared drowsily and narrowed her eyes at Orla's voice outside her door.

"You wouldn't." She ventured.

As a response, Orla made a real spectacle of going noisily down the stairs and Blue scrambled to untangle herself from her blankets. She threw her door open and made it halfway down the stairs before seeing Adam standing in the doorway. She froze.

"Oh, by the way, Adam's here," called Orla from the kitchen nonchalantly. 

"Thanks for mentioning that earlier."

"Always happy to help." Orla stuck her head out from the kitchen area and offered a smug smile. Blue made a face back at her. And then she collected what little grace she had left and descended the rest of the stairs.

"Sorry about that."

"It's nothing to apologize for," assured Adam, as he smiled down at his feet before handing Blue an envelope. "This is for you."

"If Gansey can't just make this simple then-"

"We're all helping him, Blue. It's his grand gesture." He held out the envelope and Blue ultimately took it after debating this “over-the-top” help of the others.

"Fine." Adam left, waving and disappearing from view. She shut the front door and opened the envelope. The paper was cream with gold type and Blue only saw ten words:

 

_Next, find the person who is transparent to the world._

 

She actually kind of smiled as she tucked the clean cut paper back into the envelope and opened the door again, noticing the rain had left and petrichor had settled in. 

Perfect.

She grabbed an old magenta sweater and threw it on over her baby blue tee. She made a point to switch from sweats to jeans, and pulled on her sneakers. 

Leaving 300 Fox Way that day was thrilling. But Blue would never let Gansey know that.

She rode her bike all around town, stopping in front of Monmouth, searching for Noah. but she couldn't quite locate him for about twenty minutes. A little impatient, she found herself sitting out on the curb in front of Nino's. 

"Good job finding me" came from a sort of crumpled looking boy next her. She smiled, a white breath of air escaping from her open mouth.

"Thanks."

Noah's demeanor was rather pale but alive in every sense and Blue believed that very much. He also gave her ten words to adhere to: 

 

_ Next, find the person who knows dreams better than anyone. _

 

"Ah, the boy who named a bird after a power tool."

"You're good at this."

"That and Gansey didn't make these very hard. Plus, you're like the only people I know."

"True."

Noah ruffled her hair before vanishing right before her eyes. Blue waited a minute before standing up and hopping back on her bike, seeking the most likely place Ronan might’ve been.

She circled back to Monmouth. Blue propped her bike on the steps in front and pushed the door in.

It creaked steadily and she glanced at the small town of Henrietta mapped out on the floor and made her way up the stairs.

The air was quiet as she made her way up to the second floor and paused, hearing a bird shuffle around behind Ronan's door.

Blue approached his door and knocked once, twice, three times. No answer. She then opened that door.

She saw Ronan on the floor with headphones on and eyes closed, Chainsaw turning her head to see Blue. She spread her wings, hopping from the bed post and rustling, now open wingspan brushing the back of Ronan's head.

"Hey, Chains-" Ronan turned and shut off the flow of his words. He slid the headphones down to rest around his neck. "I really should've made it harder for you to find me."

"You're just really a creature of habit."

"Whatever. Leave it to that cocky guy to make me hand over some incredibly fucking obvious clue that leads to him."

"It's amazing how he rises to meet the challenge," Blue quipped and Ronan acknowledged her play on words.

"Yeah, he's a real dick."

"Thank you for your contribution." Blue felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Anytime."

Blue rested her hand continually on the doorknob. "So, what ten words did he ask you to relay to me?"

Ronan merely closed his eyes for several seconds before letting Blue hear her next clue:

 

_ Next, find the person who wants to ask you properly. _

 

Blue bit on her lower lip. "Thanks Ronan."

Ronan acknowledged her with a wave of his hand and returned to his music as Blue closed the door to his room.

Once outside Monmouth, Blue stood her bike up, contemplating where to find him.

A couple hours had passed since she'd left 300 Fox Way. The air had cooled and kissed her cheeks as she immediately climbed onto her bike and took off.

Arriving at the church graveyard gave Blue chills. She recalled so much and hated that prophecy she'd seen a year ago. Her fingers clenched the bike handle, red from the cold making her skin icy and smooth.

But she took slight comfort in knowing Gansey's fate had been changed and it's mission to take Gansey from this life had proved fruitless.

She let her bike fall to its side as she walked with purpose, finding the inside of the church dark but Gansey's presence bright. He was empty-handed but that was enough.

"Don't you think it's a bit insensitive bringing me here of all places?"

"Well, it's the first place we met after all."

"After I knew you were going to die? Right, what a wonderful first meeting." Blue walked closer to him.

"I’m just glad it never gave me my last meeting with you."

"Stop that."

"Never." Blue studied him in that essence of the blue lighting. She reached out, holding out a hand. Gansey looked surprised. "What is it?"

"Don't you have a clue for me as well?"

Gansey smiled a sort of brilliant smile before presenting her with the last ten words:

 

_ Next, find the person here who likes you very much. _

 

"I like myself a lot, actually. Do you mean me?" Blue cocked her head to her side. "Because I would be happy to take myself to prom out of spite."

"You never cease to amaze me."

"Good."

Gansey took a breath and adjusted his glasses. "Blue, will you go-"

"Of course I will." She turned to leave.

"I hate you so much."

"Really? I thought it was the opposite."

"You're making this very difficult."

"Just ask me, you idiot."

"Will you go to prom with me?" Gansey summoned the courage to meet her eyes and feeling of hearing his voice over the phone came back to her.

"Yes."

He smiled and opened his arms. "Come here."

Blue complied after a slight bit of hesitation but embraced him. They stayed like that in the blue hue of the church.

"Gansey?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking green."

"Excuse me?" He drew back.

"For the...dress color." She felt her skin grow hot.

"Right." And he made no other comment as he pulled her back into a hug, smiling into her hair, offering ten words to himself:

 

_ Finally, find the person who is glad they are alive. _

 

And at that moment, Gansey found himself right there in the place Blue had found him first.


End file.
